Gajevy Week 2015
by Dr Ukato
Summary: My stories for Gajevy Week 2015.
1. Day One: Cooking

**My first time writing for a Week! Hopefully i can finish it without having to cut back on my sleep too much! **

**I won't bore you with much text this time so here's**

* * *

**Cooking**

Levy never saw herself as a cooking person. Sure she had read her fair share of cooking books when nothing else was available and the girls at Fairy Hills often helped each other make dinner when the dorm manager was busy or incapable of making dinner for them. But she had never done anything beyond cooking rice while the more culinary experienced members did the side dishes.

So when Gajeel was coming over to her place for dinner the first time she had a minor breakdown.

The pasta turned into a pile of goo because she didn't wait for the water to boil properly, the 700 jewel steak she bought turned into a pile of coal and who knew it was so difficult to make tiramisu without getting it all over the kitchen walls.

The first "home-cooked" meal Levy presented to Gajeel was in fact take-out bought from a nearby resturant put on a platter so that it would look like home-made.

Luckily Gajeel was happy with the meal and never asked any questions about how she'd cooked it.

Levy however was ashamed of herself and wowed to change.

The following weeks she volunteered for making dinner, read more cooking books than ever and even took lessons from Mira and Kinana, widely considered to be the best chefs in Fairy Tail.

And so three weeks after her first attempt she was able to make a really nice chicken roast with a side of rice and greens for her and her boyfriend.

* * *

Gajeels first attempt for cooking for his girlfriend came a month or so after the chicken roast.

After a cat who for his own sake shall remain nameless lectured his stubborn partner about the importance of two people sharing responsibility in a relationship, Gajeel became determined to make Levy a nice meal.

Using his title of boyfriend of one of the girls he managed to get entrance to Fairy Hills despite the matron's initial refusal and with his dragon-slayer powers he managed to make a key which he used to enter his girlfriend's apartment while said girlfriend was out on a mission.

Once inside he grabbed one of her cooking books and found a recipe which sounded simple and easy to do. It wasn't like he was bad at cooking. He'd just never done anything above "random beaten and skinned animal cooked over an open fire".

Finally he found something that seemed easy enough Bo... Boeuf... B-Bourgiginoe? Sounded easy enough right? Gajeel thought and happily got to gathering the indrigients not knowing that Boeuf Bourguignon is one of the most complicated french dishes a newbie like him could have picked.

When Levy arrived home that evening it was to a cloud of smoke, a hastily set table with burning candles, a proud grinning Gajeel and a pot of something that looked like it'd been ripped from a horror story.

Before she could comment she was pushed into the chair and poured a bowl of the unknown substance.

Now normally Levy had enough self-preservation to say no when served something that was clearly not meant for human consumption.

However that proud childish grin on Gajeel's face convinced her that it was for the better to just gulp it all down at once. Hopefully it wouldn't kill her...

As she abandoned the spoon and simply drank it all directly from the bowl (much to Gajeel's suprise) she realized just what a bad idea this had been.

The carrots had completely dissolved into chunks.

The onions had most likely been inserted without any form of preparation, parts of the outer layer sticking to the back of her throat.

The absolute worst part of ever had to be the meat which was cold and raw in one spot and burnt to a crisp at another, all accompanied by what tasted like a gallon of red wine.

In short just a few seconds after swallowing this epitome of bad cooking, Levy felt her insides churn and acid fill her mouth. Before Gajeel could ask how it was Levy had made a beeline for the bathroom before filling the entire house with sounds of vomit hitting the toilet bowl.

And so ends the story of Gajeel's first (and almost last) attempt at cooking for his girlfriend.

**The End**


	2. Day Two: Nursing

**As i am posting this chapter 3 is in a state of Schrödinger's Cat. It may be done or it may not, Anyway i hope to finish this week sucessfully so without further ado, here is...**

* * *

**Nursing**

"Shrimp, I said i'm sorry." Gajeel told his sickly girlfriend.

"F**ck you..." A wek whimper echoed out of the toilet bowl. "What the hell did you even do to make it so bad!? How much wine was even in that thing?!"

"Well... Not that much... Just three or four... bottles..."

"Gajeel do you even know what a millilitre is?"

"... About three or four bottles?"

Levy sighed at her idiotic boyfriend. Why didn't she ever think of teaching him the metric system!

"Okay listen up Gajeel, i need you to help me into bed and then just leave so i can sleep through this s**t... Can you do that?"

"Of course Shrimp. No need to ask." Gajeel sid stroking her hair before lifting her into his arms princess style.

* * *

Before long Levy had gotten out of her stinky clothes and into a fresh nighty. Gajeel had retrived it from her drawer and then looked the other way while she changed, not quite having reached that level of intimacy just yet.

Once done Gajeel had avoided mentioning how adoreable she was in her nighty he had helped her into bed and basically drowned her in a generous number of pillows and covers.

"Feel better Shrimp?" He asked once she was at ease in bed.

"Yes thank you. Now... I swoud... sweep... zzz"

Gajeel smiled at the little figure. She truly was an angel. Once in tht dark past he wished to undo, he had tried to clip her wings and ruin her and her friends.

All thanks to that big heart of hers.

Even when he nailed her to a tree and marked with the symbol of Phantom Lord.

Even when he tried to kill Lucy just so that Salamander would fight him.

Even when he laughed as their guild was torn to pieces.

She'd known about it all and still managed to forgive him for it. Even though his sins could be listed for days she'd led him onto the path of redemption.

Smiling to himself Gajeel left the bedroom. He'd have to get the toilet clean quickly. He'd been through enough hangovers to know what would happen if vomit was left to rot for too long.

* * *

Having cleaned the toilet Gajeel proceeded to rid the apartment of any trace of his creation.

He'd never tried to dish manually before but he'd done a pretty good job with it if he had to say it himself as he watched the sparkling dishes in the darkened apartment. Hopefully Shrimp would agree with him.

Clean-up complete, Gajeel sat down in a chair next to the bed and watched over her as she slept. If she needed him diúring the night, he'd damn well be there for her.

* * *

In the middle of the night Levy shot up holding a hand over her mouth. Before she could even attempt to get out of bed Gajeel was there at her side with a bucket, holding her hair back as she cleansed her stomach of the last of the toxins.

When all was done she fell backwards onto the pillow like a puppet whose strings had been cut and mumbled a _thank you _before drifting back into sleep.

"No worries, Shrimp."

He would not leave her side until she got better.

Because she was the light that showed him which way to take.

"Sleep thight, Shrimp. I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered, softly kissing her forehead.

**The End**


	3. Day Three: Lipstick

**DAY 3 Finished! I don't have time for a big text here! Chapter four is not done yet!**

* * *

**Lipstick**

Gajeel could without using all his fingers count the times he saw Levy dress up.

The first time would have to be the ball at the royal castle. Her dress was so elegant yet simple enough to be Levy.

That may have been the first time she appeared as "Beautiful" to him.

She was always "Cute" whatever she did she was "Cute" like something he'd never seen before.

It was after this that he began talking with her more at the guild, discussing the simple things like the weather, missions, her relationship with Shadow Gear.

After three months of being a total tsundere, he manned up and asked her out on a date.

However this did not end well as both of them had overdressed wanting the date to be as perfect as possible.

Gajeel's rental tuxedo was so thight that it threatened to choke him and his hair was tied back in a clearly painful ponytail.

Levy on the other hand had simply taken the fanciest dress she could find and put it on. However the corset that came with the dress was so thight that she too suffered from breathing difficulties. Not to mention the copious amount of make-up made her face look like something from a circus.

When they saw eachother they burst out in laugther at their respective appearences and decided that maybe they shouldn't try to dress up, and agreed to try again the following day.

Next day they'd met up outside Fairy Hills. This time in more regular clothing.

Gajeel wore a simple green shirt with black and blue stripes and a pair of cargo pants. A little nicer than usual but still staying true to his nature.

Levy followed suit and wore one of her nicer typical dresses and a pair of nicer sandals.

However there was one thing that Gajeel noticed was different.

On those tender white lips were a thin layer of bright red lipstick.

The date was a great sucess and by the end of the night Gajeel had realized something.

Levy with lipstick was too cute not to kiss.

So was it that Gajeel had pushed Levy up against the Fairy Hill wall and snogged the ever-loving crap out of her. As they kissed in the moonlight Levy realized that if it meant this she could very well put up with wearing some lipstick every now and then.

But then Erza had to butt in and so their first thirty-something kisses came to an end.

* * *

Now they stood here at the altar. Three years, one still on-going pregnancy and too many kisses to count later.

Gajeel looked down at his beautiful wife-to be. Her swelling stomach only seemed to make her pristine white dress look better.

It was a beautiful wedding, The entire guild were attending. Beside Gajeel stood Lily as his bestman (perhaps an obvious choice) and opposite to him stood Lucy, Erza and Juvia being the maid of honors all dressed in red and purple dresses. Levy's reason for having three of them being that since all of them were even more pregnant the her, she'd look slimmer in comparison.

But the thing that stood out the most had to be Levy with her rose-red lips which clashed so beautifully with the dress.

And as the priest told him he may kiss the bride. He once again snogged the ever-living crap out of her.

And (until the children and menopause came) they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Yeah i'm not happy about how this ended up... **

**This was originally supposed to be a detective story but i realized i didn't have enough time to finish it and so i went for my back-up plan... **

**I may have bitten off more than i can chew with this week... **


End file.
